zhyrrfandomcom-20200214-history
Sriin
|image = sriin_avatar.jpg |caption = |fullname = |nicknames = Horns Killer |homeworld = Illium, Cassus |born = 1668 |died = |causeofdeath = |race = Draken |family = Weyd Falstaff, surrogate father |hair = Dark, Indigo |eyes = Green |height = 5'8" |weight = 130 lbs |melee = 10 |ranged = 2 |magic = 1 |psychic = 2 |occupation = Combat Specialist |rank = Unknown |username = |timezone = CST (GMT-6) |class = Stalker |path = Soldier }} Sriin skulks at just above average height for a human female, petite by Draken standards, an accurate reading hard to come by due to her constant shifts in posture. Common green eyes, common dark talons, even common horns; but uncommon indigo hair styled upward sits messily topped above her head, her face bedazzled and bedecked in shiny, silver jewelry. Never at-rest, Sriin is constantly in movement from subtle, lithe and slinking gestures to abrupt—but calculated—surges of translation. __TOC__ Background Early Life Growing up as a stray on the streets of Illium, Sriin called the back alleys of Cassus home, until she met up—and by met up, spotted what looked to be a sucker—and decided to follow him. The sucker, being none other than Weyd Falstaff, Founder, Cheif Executive Officer of Falstaff Industries.Zhyrr Interstellar bought out Falstaff Industries several years after the discovery of Nexus, making Falstaff a partner, and supplier of military weapons and equipment. While Falstaff did not take kindly to the disheveled, vermin-infested runt, Sriin grew on him—and by grew up on, she refused to leave him alone. Not having much to say, she was more curious about him, and observed—and touched without invitation—more than spoke or asked questions of the Cassian military supplier magnate. Adopted, in a loosest sense, by Weyd Falstaff, Sriin matured from adolescent to adult female turbulently, often violently, with little to keep her Draken tendencies in check until Falstaff had her enrolled in a Cassian military school. Disciplined, but not without great efforts on the part of the faculty, the academy gave her aggression direction, and fine-tuned her Draken instincts into precise weapons. Planet Nexus Sriin accompanied Falstaff to planet Nexus under the company banner of Zhyrr Interstellar. Signing on as a combat specialist, Sriin put her sharpened skills to work as a member of the Zhyrr security team, accompanying surveyors and scientists to the planetary surface. Much to the chagrin of Zhyrr employees, Sriin takes an interest in most daily operations in multiple departments, making a daily circuit to see what everyone is up to, and usually not without incident. Personality Traits Matured to adulthood outside of any Draken influence, Sriin is an ignorant outsider, observing Draken custom and ritual from an outsider's perspective, often butting heads and aggrivating tribal members of her species. However, despite being a foreigner to her people, she has none the less retained the stubborness, ferocity, and savage instincts unique to the Draken, yet tempered by the guidance of more civilized Cassian combat professionals. Her penchant for getting into trouble and causing mischief has never been quelled despite efforts to distract her with important tasks; tasks which are eventually completed, but never quite as expected. Exceedingly friendly, Sriin does not understand the concept of boundaries or personal space, often testing the limits of both friend and stranger alike. Many have made the lapse in judgement of regarding her extroverted behavior as invitation; Sriin is as curious about pain and causing harm and damage to others as anything other casual pastime. She will not hesitate to use excessive force as necessary, or as unnecessary, keeping her violent Draken temperament in check only as it suits her. Skills *'A mixed martial arts expert'. Sriin is adept at unarmed and power-suit combat. *'Stealth'. Sriin is capable of stalking most anything with little chance for early detection. Gallery sriin_crouch-final.jpg|Illustration wildstar_sriin-portrait-midres.jpg|Portrait of Sriin bikini_sriin.jpg|Sriin sketch finnxsriin.jpg|FINN and Sriin Notes Category:Zhyrr Nexus Employee Files Category:Draken Category:Stalker Category:Soldier